dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Naturon Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Naturon Shenron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Naturon appears as a part of the Shadow Dragon set, which comes with a colored version of Omega and a translucent burgundy base which comprises all the other Shadow Dragons emanating around him. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set to go along with their initial set of GT characters. Naturon Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile and this specific one has a white base to stand on, formulated in a square shape rather than the other DeAgostini version having a round black base. Also, there are some minor differences, however, such as the absence of a round base, this one being square and white. The Naturon here has his mouth opened in a fierce manner along with his palms spread out. Also, the overall paint job is completely different from the other construct in the sense that this figurine has a darker blue shading and the other a lighter one. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of approximately 50 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Naturon Shenron (who stood at about 4 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The box mockup reads his name as the translated variant as opposed to his common name likely due to the usage of the international naming scheme for the character. The figurines are immobile with a miniature round black base to stand on. Notated as his translated naming scheme on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Naturon comes in his basic dragon-like appearance and monstrous stance, wearing a snarling expression and wild red eyes. This model features lighter blue shading as opposed to the other Naturon model, which is completely a dark blue model. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise